Entre Deux Eaux
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS Slash. L'inconvénient de finir ses rapports jusqu'à des heures indues quand on est un jeune marié, c'est de devoir se priver du lit conjugal pour une nuit. Et quand on s'appelle Beckett, c'est de recevoir une visite nocturne inopinée... et importune ?


**Auteur: Litany Riddle**

**Titre:** Entre Deux Eaux

**Rating:** T

**Catégorie:** OS, slash.

**Disclaimer:** Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages sont à Disney (comme quoi on peut s'amuser avec Disney)

**Bêtalectrice: Andarielle**

**Remerciements spéciaux : **à **Mick** pour m'avoir aidée à trouver un titre et un résumé correct et à être toujours prêt à lire TOUTES mes conneries même à 4h du mat'

**Note :** cet OS date de 2007!

* * *

><p><strong>Entre Deux Eaux <strong>

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures sur Londres, les lumières se faisaient de plus en plus rares, pourtant il en restait encore deux d'allumées, côte à côte, au premier étage d'un hôtel particulier près de la Tamise. Dans l'une des chambres, on pouvait apercevoir un homme assis à son bureau, une plume à la main devant une feuille à moitié remplie, et, de chaque côté une pile de papier : l'une noircie et l'autre vierge. Un encrier où l'encre ne représentait plus qu'une mince ligne noire au fond, un pot presque vide lui aussi, une lampe à huile qui ne diffusait plus qu'un doux halo et une jolie perruque blanche occupaient le reste du terrain sur lequel Cutler Beckett luttait avec les mots depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas sérieux de rendre ses rapports à la dernière minute, encore moins de les _faire _si tard ! Mais jusqu'ici la méthode ne lui avait pas porté tort, il gravissait rondement les échelons au sein de la Compagnie des Indes, alors qu'il n'avait commencé que comme simple greffier il y a huit ans de cela. Et depuis huit ans il en était toujours quitte pour une nuit blanche de temps en temps.

On frappa doucement à la porte, ce qui ne le fit même pas lever la tête de sa paperasse.

-Entrez, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Une silhouette blanche et légère traversa alors la pièce sans un bruit et une cascade de boucles blondes inonda l'épaule de Beckett tandis qu'une bouche fraîche vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Oh, c'est toi ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-il alors en se tournant vers elle avec un air penaud.

-Il est si tard… tous les domestiques sont couchés…

-Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail…

-Tu viendras me rejoindre ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas du tout… Excuse-moi, Anne-Liz, je m'y prends si tard, c'est idiot.

-Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Mrs Beckett en essayant de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa déception.

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser qu'il put à peine savourer et s'envola vers la sortie :

-Bonne nuit mon amour !

-Bonne nuit…

Il ne resta plus qu'une lumière allumée dans l'immeuble. Cutler resta un instant à regarder sans la voir la porte qui venait de se refermer, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Bonne résolution à prendre maintenant qu'il était marié : faire ses putains de rapports régulièrement ! C'est ce moment-là que choisit la flamme de la lampe à huile pour vaciller, puis s'éteindre dans un grésillement inaudible…

Il n'y avait plus aucune lumière allumée dans l'hôtel particulier à présent…

Beckett pesta. Décidément quelle mauvaise habitude que de prendre autant de retard dans son travail ! Il se leva pour aller remplir la lampe à huile. Évidement il fallait descendre un escalier dans une obscurité quasi-complète. Il glissa sur les marches les plus étroites, celles qui se trouvaient dans l'angle, et lâcha sa lampe qui se brisa avec fracas. Jurant contre lui-même à voix très basse, il marcha sans vergogne sur les restes de la lampe dont le verre crissa désespérément et alla chercher directement une autre lampe déjà remplie : les domestiques ramasseraient les débris de celle-ci le lendemain matin.

Une lueur changea d'étage et s'immobilisa au premier de l'immeuble au bord de la Tamise.

Après cette interruption, Cutler était très peu motivé pour se remettre au travail. Il s'installa tout de même à son bureau mais son attention se fixa sur la lune presque toute ronde qu'on apercevait dans le coin de la fenêtre. Une ombre surgit soudain, voilant l'astre argenté, et les contours d'une silhouette humaine se précisèrent. Elle se mit à tapoter les carreaux. Plus intrigué qu'apeuré, Beckett prit néanmoins le pistolet dans le tiroir de son bureau avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre bien que les voleurs ne prennent habituellement pas la peine de frapper. Dés qu'il vit le visage de son visiteur, il fut à la fois très surpris de le trouver là, mais en même temps qui d'autre aurait pu grimper à la fenêtre de sa chambre en pleine nuit ?

-Charmant accueil, ironisa le capitaine Jack Sparrow en détournant le canon du pistolet toujours pointé vers lui.

Il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre d'un bond agile.

-Et si tu passais par la porte, en plein jour et en sonnant, pour changer un peu ? soupira Cutler, agacé par les manières de son ami.

-C'est nettement moins drôle. Dis-moi, il te reste encore de cet excellent cognac que tu m'avais fait gouter la dernière fois ?

-Il y a une bouteille dans le buffet du petit salon… la deuxième porte à gauche en prenant le couloir vers la droite. Évite de faire du bruit surtout !

Jack ôta son chapeau (un tricorne tout neuf) et Cutler remarqua les nouvelles et nombreuses breloques exotiques qui avaient pris place dans ses cheveux. Le marin sortit de sa poche une queue-de-rat qu'il alluma sur la lampe à huile et sortit.

Cutler retourna aussitôt à l'écriture de son rapport, laissant le capitaine se débrouiller avec son cognac. La prochaine fois qu'il voudrait le voir, il n'aurait qu'à s'assurer de sa disponibilité en prévenant (chose qui bien sûr ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit). Il ne releva même pas la tête quand Jack rentra dans la pièce. Le bruit qu'il fit en prenant une chaise pour s'installer à un coin du bureau le gêna et il réprima une remarque acerbe qui eut été totalement inutile. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur son travail mais la présence du –futur- pirate envahissait toute la pièce, il sentait son regard sur lui, il devinait son sourire moqueur et cela l'insupportait. Il finit par poser sa plume d'un geste sec, soupira et leva des yeux plutôt agressifs vers Jack :

-Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

Oh, ce sourire moqueur !

-Tu ne bois pas avec moi ?

Jack était installé à l'envers sur sa chaise, un bras sur le dossier et le menton posé dessus, l'autre bras laissait balancer la bouteille d'alcool. Il la tenait par le goulot et elle donnait l'impression de glisser de ses doigts à chaque mouvement de balancier. Les yeux de Jack pétillaient de malice mais ils étaient bien sombres... Il était revenu de son lointain voyage encore plus beau qu'avant si c'était possible, la peau plus colorée et respirant la joie de vivre.

Cutler attrapa la bouteille des mains de Jack avant qu'elle ne finisse en morceaux sur le plancher et ne réveille Anne-Liz.

-J'ai appris à mes dépens qu'il ne fallait mieux pas boire avec toi, Jack.

Il faisait référence à sa première vraie cuite, causée par son gredin d'ami, bien sûr. A croire que le biberon de Jack avait contenu du rhum dés son plus jeune âge tant il s'était porté tôt vers l'alcool ! Cutler s'était laissé entraîner un jour, et était rentré au petit jour à la maison familiale dans un tel état que son père lui avait donné pour la dernière fois de sa vie le martinet, mais il avait gardé les traces longtemps ! Cutler se surprit à sourire franchement alors que le souvenir était plutôt mauvais. Jack le vit et s'exclama :

-Aujourd'hui ton père n'est plus là… Craindrais-tu les représailles de ta femme ?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton dur et le sourire de Cutler se figea. Il répondit d'un ton extrêmement froid :

-Anne-Liz est la meilleure épouse qu'un homme puisse rêver d'avoir…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu allais te marier ?

-Tu voulais un carton d'invitation ? Où l'envoyer, tu es à l'autre bout du monde les trois-quarts de l'année !

-La belle excuse ! Tu m'as tout caché, depuis le début…

-Jaloux ? lança Cutler en dissimulant un sourire.

-Non… Tu te maries avec qui tu veux… Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Et puis elle ! Pourquoi aller chercher si haut ? D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, son père ne voulait pas en entendre parler et tu t'es accroché comme une moule à son rocher… Et moi je n'étais au courant de rien, alors que ça avait l'air si important pour toi, ce mariage !

-Tu es au courant de toutes mes tribulations de l'année dernière alors que je ne savais même pas que le Wincked Wenck et son capitaine étaient rentrés au port… Et tu me fais une scène de jalousie ? Mais tu oublies que tu es marié toi aussi, Jack…

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Dans ce cas là je ne dois pas être au courant…

-Tu passes ta vie à voguer sur l'océan, tu n'aime véritablement que la mer… Je t'entends encore partir dans des envolées lyriques à trois sous !

Jack, qui s'était levé s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa brutalement ses mains sur le rebord avec un bruit sourd qui trahissait sa colère. Cutler cru un instant qu'il allait sauter et repartir comme il était venu, et ne put empêcher son cœur de se pincer. Mais le capitaine Sparrow se contenta de murmurer :

-N'importe quoi… C'est toi qui m'as trouvé ce travail !

- Qui brûlait de commander un navire ! Et qui c'est qui m'a supplié de le faire entrer dans la compagnie ? Le capitaine Jack Sparrow bien sûr ! En attendant tes promotions c'est grâce à moi que tu les as eues ! Si je n'avais pas été là le tour du monde tu l'aurais fait en rêve en déchargeant les cargaisons sur le port de Londres !

Il y eut un long silence, Jack semblait calmé, d'ailleurs il lâcha le rebord de la fenêtre et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-D'accord, marmonna-t-il, Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi Cuty.

-Ah non pas ce surnom ridicule !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Jack en retrouvant subitement un sourire malicieux. C'est mignon Cuty ! Cuty Cuty Cuty ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Ou tu préfères peut-être Becky ?

-Je me demande surtout si je ne vais pas te flanquer à la porte d'ici cinq secondes… gronda Cutler en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Jack agrippa brusquement les bras du fauteuil où était assis Cutler et le tourna à demi. Les pieds grincèrent horriblement sur le parquet en chêne et son occupant attrapa les poignets de Jack par réflexe, étouffant un glapissement de stupeur.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire de bruit ! s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix en lançant un regard inquiet vers la porte et en tendant l'oreille.

-Ne sois pas rabat-joie ! Ils dorment tous à cette heure-ci…

Ils étaient nez à nez et Cutler avait une conscience aiguë du souffle tiède de Jack sur son visage, de ses lèvres si proches des siennes, de ses mains fortes sous ses doigts qui s'étaient faits inconsciemment caressants, du désir allumé au fond des yeux noirs… Il était tout près de lui -enfin- après tous ces mois où il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rêver à lui malgré son attention accaparée par son éventuel mariage avec Anne-Liz. Il était si près… l'une de ses mains remonta lentement sur un avant-bras musclé, il sentit Jack frémir légèrement… Il suffisait de faire comme d'habitude, de s'embrasser, de se laisser envahir par ce besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, de laisser faire les choses comme ils aimaient qu'elles se fassent… Pourtant cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas franchir le pas. Il retira ses mains doucement et détourna le regard, horriblement gêné.

-Jack, je… bafouilla-t-il maladroitement. Ma femme est dans la pièce à côté, et… enfin j'ai…

-Tu lui as juré fidélité sur un gros bouquin poussiéreux devant témoins ? compléta abruptement Jack.

-En gros, oui, soupira Cutler.

Jack se redressa, cachant mal sa déception et sa colère. Il fit quelques pas, tournant encore le dos à son ami qui lui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas que faire. Il n'avait lui-même jamais pris de décision, comment pouvait-il choisir entre Jack et Anne-Liz ? Quel crétin il faisait ! Comment ne pas peiner son ami de toujours ? Il restait cloué dans son indécision, dans un silence lourd et dans son fauteuil en souhaitant disparaître dedans.

-J'avais naïvement cru que si un jour l'un de nous se mariait, cela ne changerait rien entre nous !

Jack avait essayé de mettre de la colère et de l'ironie dans sa voix mais ce fut surtout de la tristesse qui en ressortit et elle sauta directement au cœur de Cutler. Il se leva promptement, comme mû par un ressort et se jeta sur Jack qu'il prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Cutler se pressait dans son dos et le serrait si fort qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher de la nuit. Le futur pirate esquissa un sourire victorieux et posa les mains sur celles qui emprisonnaient son torse. Il les caressa doucement et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Cutler. Une petite voix murmura dans son dos.

-Tu m'as manqué…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Une petite review ? C'est le gros bouton en dessous !<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
